Conventional verification tools can formally verify the correctness of designs for hardware devices if the design elements belong to a single design domain. While formal conventional hardware verification tools exist for designs that are entirely in the digital design domain, real world designs are not always purely digital. For example, conventional formal verification tools have not been able to formally verify designs having both digital and analog components.
While conventional formal design verification tools can check the design of digital hardware that receives mixed mode inputs, they cannot formally verify designs having internal elements that are both analog and digital. Moreover, while conventional simulation software tools can simulate a mixed domain hardware design, that same mixed domain design currently cannot be verified formally.
It would be desirable to implement a method, system, and tool that is able to formally verify more complex designs having design elements from more than a single design domain.
The figures depict embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One will recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.